


Love At First Sight

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crush at First Sight, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Klaus' gay awakeningNot edited





	Love At First Sight

It hit Klaus when he was at the mall with Allison. Sure, they knew nothing about each other, but she had money because of her rumour thing. She was willing to take Klaus out to shop. They were at a food court when Klaus saw the most beautiful human he had ever seen. The person worked at a Chick-Fil-A station, had red hair, and the most incredible green eyes. Most importantly, this worker was a man. Klaus shook his head slightly. He just thought the guy looked attractive, no homo. Right?

Klaus thought about that guy the entire time they were in line (He convinced Allison to buy Chick-Fil-A). It was their turn to order and Klaus couldn't help but smile. Klaus ordered something random and hearing the boy's voice was quite an experience. His voice was the best mixture of deep and soft that Klaus could ever imagine and it seemed like he could never hurt anything. Klaus felt his heart flutter when the boy smiled, but, like, no homo. 

Allison made Klaus wait for their food and Klaus was okay with that. It gave him longer to look at the boy. He had figured out his name by reading his name tag. 'Kevin Harris'. It was a beautiful name that very much fit this beautiful boy. For a couple minutes, Kevin was replaced by a girl. It was the worst few minutes of Klaus' life. Kevin did come back, thankfully, bringing Klaus' food along with him. "Hargreeves" Klaus walked up and grabbed the bag and drinks, trying not to have a heart attack right there. That task was extra hard when Kevin winked at him before walking off.

Maybe it wasn't a 'no homo' interaction. Okay, it definitely was a gay interaction. It wasn't until Klaus had sat down when he noticed something written on his cup with neat hand writing. "Call me? Xxx-xxx-xxxx :)" and Klaus looked up at Kevin. Kevin was busy talking to a customer. Klaus looked down, a blush on his face and warmth in his heart.


End file.
